The invention relates to a method for treating of goods in a vibrating conveyor chute, especially for cleaning and cooling of cast components to which the molding sand still adheres. In this method vibration or force components are produced which extend substantially perpendicularly and across the main conveying direction along the longitudinal axis of the chute. The invention also relates to a vibrating conveyor chute for performing the present method.
In connection with known devices for treating of goods in a vibrating conveyor chute a type of helically revolving motion is achieved for the goods being treated in the conveyor chute which is excited or rather vibrated substantially in directions perpendicularly and across its longitudinal axis. In such a chute the resultant of the vibration generating force is effective in a plane extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the chute. However, it is also possible to generate energizing components in the longitudinal direction of the chute, namely, in the main feed advance direction for transporting the goods being treated in the main feed advance direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,379 (Roeder et al) discloses a material handling vibrating apparatus in which the vibration causing force components extend through the so-called total center of gravity of the apparatus. This type of vibrating or oscillating drive has substantial advantages for conveying and/or screening flowable solid materials. However, there is room for improvement where, in addition to the conveying and screening function, materials must be physically separated from each other, for example where molding sand needs to be separated from cast components.
German Patent Publication (DE-OS) 2,853,344 (Scharmer) laid open on June 19, 1980 discloses a vibratory chute for cleaning and cooling cast components to which mold sand is still adhering. In this prior art chute, which has a circular or semi-circular cross-section, the vibration generating force components are directed perpendicularly to and across the feed advance direction. The resultant force component extends through the center of the chute and hence is not most effective for its intended purpose of separating the mold sand from the cast components.